Kalung dan Laut
by Mookariza
Summary: "Apa kau gila? Kau berniat bunuh diri, ya?"-Sakura/"Ini kartu namaku. Kau tak perlu sungkan. Hubungi kapanpun kau merasa perlu."-Sasuke/Shortfic/RnR?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fanfiksi ini di tulis semata-mata untuk kesenangan pribadi.

AU, OOC, typo(s)

Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

Belum genap satu minggu Sakura melakukan perjalanan dari Osaka ke Tokyo. Niat awalnya adalah berlibur, menghabiskan waktu sebelum semester baru menyambut. Sakura sengaja berjalan-jalan diatas hamparan pasir putih pagi ini, tanpa alas kaki. Kebetulan tidak ada kegiatan berarti yang akan dia kerjakan. Lagian ia disini memang semata-mata hanya untuk _refreshing_. Ia bosan kalau hanya tiduran sambil memainkan ponsel saja di kamar hotel, sedangkan di luar terdapat banyak sekali tempat-tempat yang bisa dikunjungi. Kapan lagi dia bisa sebebas sekarang? Sekembalinya ia ke rumah, maka tamat sudah, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kebebasan.

Selagi menenteng sepatu kets-nya, Sakura menatap hamparan laut lepas. Indah sekali sejauh mata memandang. Tempat ini memang masih sepi, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi keindahannya. Sampai pada akhirnya atensi Sakura jatuh pada seorang lelaki yang beberapa saat kemudian ia cap sebagai orang gila.

Mata Sakura menyipit, berusaha memahami apa yang tengah terjadi di depan sana. Seorang lelaki terlihat sedang terapung tanpa alat renang satupun melekat ditubuhnya. Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi Sakura melihat lelaki itu, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Hei, memangnya siapa lelaki itu? Sakura tidak mengenalnya. Masa bodoh dengan atraksi yang berusaha ia tunjukkan sedari tadi. Sakura sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Akan tetapi, sekarang situasinya berbeda. Lelaki itu malah terlihat kesulitan menghadapi gulungan ombak. Memang pagi-pagi begini ombak laut sedang ganas-ganasnya. Itulah mengapa Sakura sempat heran melihat ada orang yang berani bermain-main diatasnya. Hingga sepersekian detik Sakura terdiam, lelaki itu sudah tidak tampak lagi. Lenyap begitu saja, tenggelam persis saat ombak menerpa tubuhnya.

Sakura kalap, ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Kemudian terjun ke laut tempat lelaki itu tenggelam. Lama sekali Sakura menyelam sampai akhirnya berhasil membawa tubuh lain disisinya. Bergerak cepat ke tepian, tergopoh-gopoh memapah tubuh yang lebih besar.

"Haaaaaah... haaah~" Sakura roboh disamping lelaki yang kini tak sadarkan diri. "Hei, bangun. Kau bisa dengar aku? Hei!"

Tidak ada respon. Sakura terus berusaha menyadarkan lelaki itu.

Menepuk pipinya sekali lagi. "Hei, kau dengar aku? Haloooo~" tetap tidak ada respon.

Sakura panik, bingung harus berlaku seperti apa. Dia belum pernah menghadapi situasi semacam ini sebelumnya.

"Harus kuapakan dia?" Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Ahhh~" setelah teringat sesuatu, Sakura langsung mengambil ancang-ancang. Siap memberikan pertolongan pertama. Tangannya diposisikan di atas dada lelaki itu. Ia baru terpikir cara itu, Sakura yakin pernah melihatnya di internet.

"Mungkin akan sedikit sakit, ini pertama kali aku melakukannya." ia bergumam sendiri.

"Uhuk... uhuk..."

Sakura menghela napas lega, hanya perlu beberapa percobaan sebelum lelaki itu memuntahkan air dari mulutnya. Ia menyeka dahinya yang basah bercampur keringat dingin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura.

Lelaki itu bangun dibantu oleh Sakura.

"Apa kau gila? Kau berniat bunuh diri, ya?"

Kali ini nada bicaranya berubah, lelaki itu sampai menoleh kearahnya. Matanya sekelam malam, dingin menusuk.

"Kalau tidak bisa berenang, kenapa kau bercebur ke dalam air?"

Lelaki itu terbatuk sekali lagi. Kali ini menatap penuh keheranan.

"Bayangkan jika aku tidak berada disini tadi. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padamu."

Ucapan Sakura sepertinya tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lelaki itu bangkit berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai bicara." Sakura tidak habis pikir dengan lelaki itu. "Wah... aku baru saja menyelamatkan hidupmu. Lihatlah, kau bahkan sudah berniat pergi. Tanpa bilang terima kasih?" protesnya.

Lelaki itu menoleh lagi. "Apa maumu?" ujarnya datar. Seperti beberapa menit lalu tidak pernah ada kejadian buruk yang menimpa dirinya.

"A-Apa?" Sakura ikut berdiri. "Apa kau bilang? Apa maumu? Wahhhh... kau luar biasa hahaha..."

Lelaki itu diam saja. Membuat Sakura salah tingkah karena merasa baru saja berlaku konyol.

"Ekhm... jangan menatapku seolah aku ini penjahat. Aku baru saja mencegahmu mati muda, asal kau tahu."

"Hn. Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan sebagai balas budi. Aku akan memberikannya. Nanti akan ada orang yang menemuimu." Lelaki itu merogoh saku celananya. Dia mengambilnya beberapa saat lalu di atas pasir. Pakaian lelaki itu ternyata dibiarkan saja tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. "Ini kartu namaku. Kau tidak perlu sungkan. Hubungi kapanpun kau merasa perlu."

Sakura terperangah. Lelaki itu menyerahkan kartu nama, lantas berniat pergi begitu saja. Sakura masih terpaku menerima kartu nama itu serta mencerna kalimat terpanjang sekaligus paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia dengar sepanjang sembilan belas tahun hidupnya dari mulut lelaki yang nyawanya baru saja diselamatkan oleh Sakura.

_Apa dia bilang?!_

Punggung lelaki itu sudah cukup jauh saat Sakura memanggilnya lagi.

"HEI, KAU, UCHIHA SASUKE! ITU KAN NAMAMU. AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BUTUH UANGMU!" teriaknya. "KAU PIKIR AKU APA, HAH?! DENGAR, YA, KAU SALAH JIKA MENGANGGAP AKU MELAKUKAN HAL GILA SEPERTI TADI HANYA KARENA INGIN MENDAPAT IMBALAN DARIMU! KAU SALAH BESAR!"

"PERHATIKAN INI BAIK-BAIK!" Sakura mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kartu nama berbentuk persegi itu. Memperlihatkannya kepada Sasuke.

_Srak!_ Kartu nama itu terbelah menjadi dua.

"HUH!" ujarnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Sedetik kemudian Sakura berbalik hanya untuk menginjak sobekan kartu nama tadi.

"KAU PUAS?!" serunya sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi?" Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang ada yang datang. Menepuk ringan bahu Sasuke. "Siapa dia?"

"S."

"S?" Naruto mengernyit bingung. Hanya untuk sejurus kemudian dia teringat akan sesuatu yang lebih menarik. "Oh, ya, bagaimana berselancarnya? Kau berhasil menguasai gaya baru itu? Hahaha kau hebat kalau sampai berhasil."

Namun, Sasuke tak menghiraukannya.

Tidak masalah, Naruto sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke. Ia kemudian berbicara sembari merangkul bahu sang sahabat yang kini merangkap menjadi bos. "Katakan padaku. Apa kau sudah menguasainya, hm?"

Sasuke bergeming.

"Sasuke? Oi, Sasuke!" bentak Naruto. Bukan apa-apa. Pasalnya ia telah kenyang di cueki. "Kau lihat apa? Gadis disana itu?" Naruto menunjuk menggunakan bibirnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi Naruto tidak perlu jawaban untuk mengetahui segala tentang Sasuke. Sudah terlalu hapal dia.

"Sepertinya dia marah besar." Naruto melepas rangkulannya. Menatap wajah bengong Sasuke, heran. Bisa Naruto lihat gadis di depan sana nampak berantakan, seluruh pakaiannya basah, kakinya menghentak-hentak di pasir. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan beberapa menit lalu saat kutinggalkan?" kata Naruto kesal. Dia hampir kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi Sasuke. Sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Wajah Sasuke datar seperti biasa, membuat seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Naruto mana tahu bahwa sahabatnya satu ini baru saja nyaris kehilangan nyawa.

"Kalung."

"Iya, oke, kalung. Apa maksudmu kalung gadis itu?"

"Hn. S."

"S? Apa sih? Kau ini memang tidak pernah jelas kalau berbicara. Ada apa memangnya dengan 'S'? Apa kau haus, hah?!" geram Naruto dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat. Meskipun ia tahu kalau maksud Sasuke bukan 'S' yang itu.

Sasuke mendelik. "Justeru itu tugasmu. Mencari tahu siapa itu 'S'. Aku melihat huruf itu di kalungnya."

"Hah?! Tunggu dulu, tunggu. Kenapa itu menjadi urusan-"

Sasuke balik badan. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"-hei, Sasuke! Sasuke! Aku belum selesai! Oi!"

.

.

.

.

.

End

* * *

Note : fanfiksi iseng yang ditulis disela-sela kesibukan. Setelah lama tidak pernah muncul lagi, eh, giliran datang malah membawa cerita _absurd_ begini hihihi... semoga kalian suka!


End file.
